We'll Fix It Later
by HogwartsAdoptedSon00
Summary: Teddy, at sixteen, wants Harry to allow him to become an Auror. Harry has a different opinion on the matter and Teddy isn't pleased with the response.


"Sign them," a gruff voice distracted Harry, who was working late at night in his home office. Harry looked up from his computer and at the stack of forms Teddy had laid in front of him. They had the official Ministry stamp at the top.

Leaning back in his chair, Harry decided to play stupid. "And what are these?" He asked, with a lazy flick of his hand towards the forms.

Teddy snorted. "If you'd read 'em, you'd know." He said impatiently. "But more than likely you've come across them before...look, I don't have a lot of time. So can you just put your stupid signature at the bottom and I'm out of here." The sixteen year old metamorphmagus' hair was beginning to turn a nasty shade of green.

As much as he wanted to chastize the boy for his cheek, he decided to keep his cool. "Your hair is changing color," Harry pointed out calmly. "Are you angry?"

"You know me so well, Harry," He responded sarcastically.

Harry folded his hands on the desk and leaned back in his char. "I'm your godfather, Teddy, it's my job to know you."

Refusing to indulge him any longer than necessary, Teddy thrusted a pen at him. "Sign them and I'm out of here. I'm out of your hair for good! You won't every have to worry about me again, Harry."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I'm not signing those," he refused, pushing the stack of papers back towards Teddy. They were ministry forms that, when signed by one's legal guarding, allowed underage wizards to start Auror training early.

"And why not?" Teddy fumed. "You're Head Auror, you could make me an auror in a day if you wanted. "

Harry's hands clenched into a fist under the desk. "And what would you get from that, Teddy? What could you possibly learn from being made an Auror at sixteen?"

Teddy's eyes closed tightlty as the color of his hair continued to intensify. "I don't even know why my dad made you my godfather...you've never wanted what's best for me."

The boy-who-lived-twice got up from his desk and shoved Teddy back onto the couch. As he stood over him, Harry shook his head shamefully. "How dare you! I have..."

"You've antagonized me and held me back my entire life," Teddy cut him off. "And I want it to stop. So just sign the papers and tonight is the last you'll see of me. Your signature in exchange for my absence."

"No, Teddy," Harry replied sharply.

"Typical," Teddy sneered. "My loser werewolf of a father just had to go and get himself kil-" Before Harry knew what he was doing, his wand was pressed squarely against Teddy's chest, backing him further into the couch.

"Your _loser werewolf_ of a father," Harry said menacingly. "Was a great man. Don't you dare speak of him as though he was anything less."

Teddy's chest heaved nervously under Harry's wand but he never broke eye contact with his godfather. "Because you knew my dear father so well, Harry. Is that how you're able to vouch for his greatness? Based on the one year you spent with him? Well if he was so great then why did he leave his son!"

"He didn't leave you," Harry lowered his wand, a fed up sigh escaping his mouth. "You were barely a month old when he was killed. I don't think that puts you in any better a position than me to call him a loser."

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Teddy yelled. "Just because you had a miserable life, doesn't mean everyone else around you has to have one too. My dad probably would've wanted you to-"

"What Remus _wanted_," Harry said in a correctful tone. "Was for me to look out for his son. And I can't do that if I practically send you to your death at sixteen years old!"

Teddy held out his arms, he was clearly frustrated and getting angrier by the minute. "Oh so now you care? Because for the past nine years all I've heard you do is gush about your precious children! I bet if it was James asking you to sign, you'd do it a minute!"

"This may come as a surprise to you," Harry snarled grabbing Teddy's shirt, pulling him up to his feet. "But in case you haven't noticed, you are one of our children."

"Please," Teddy grunted disbelievingly. "You've never had one ounce of faith in me like a parent should. And that's why you won't sign these forms," the younger male reasoned. "Because you don't think I can do it!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Teddy, you can't do it! Atleast not now, better wizards than you have been reduced to tears in that program! Come to me in another two years if you're still interested and I'll drag you down to the ministry myself...But not now! Teddy, this is absolutely ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is that I have to spend another year in this hellhole," Teddy muttered before heading towards the door. "I can't wait until I've turned seventeen, I'll be out of here!"

"Keep your voice down, Teddy. Ginny and the kids are asleep," Harry said his voice returning to a softer tone. "And I believe you should be in bed too, it's well past two in the morning..."

Teddy gave him a challenging glare. "Don't tell me what to do."

This had gone on long enough. Harry had given him several chances and he'd been as patient as possible. "Teddy, give me your wand."

"No."

"Then you can leave," Harry suggested. "If you won't live by the rules of this house, you can pack your things and get out. I will not be disrespected in my own house."

A frightened look spread across Teddy's face. "You can't make me leave...I'm still underage..." he stammered.

"You were all keen on leaving a minute ago!" the older wizard pointed out. "Give me your wand or you can pack your things. I'll call your grandmother; I suspect Andromeda will be delighted to see you."

Knowing he'd lost, Teddy sighed and dug around in his pocket. He produced his wand and held it in his outstretched palm, a straight look on his face. Harry took it from him and placed it in a safe. "You will get that back at the end of the summer," He told Teddy.

"That's unfair! You're not my father!" Teddy said once he realized what Harry had done.

Harry turned back to his godson. "And pray tell, Teddy, where is he then?" Teddy turned his face away from Harry and stared up at the ceiling, making it clear he wasn't interested in talking anymore. Harry had other plans though.

Taking Teddy's chin between his thumb and index finger, he yanked the boy's chin down and looked him in the eye. "Tell me where your father is, Teddy!"

"It sure as hell isn't you," Teddy pulled Harry's hand away from his chin and turned towards the door. "You've ruined my life." And he walked out of the office and started down the hallway.

Harry was furious but he felt the need to be cynical. Poking his head out of the door, he shouted after Teddy. "Well, we'll fix it later!"


End file.
